Chuck vs. the Wookiee
Sinopse Sarah, Chuck e amigos se divertem num jogo. Uma bela e sexy agente da cia, chamada Carina Miller, é designada para ajudar Sarah a capturar um criminoso: um homem peludo! Chuck descobre que se trata de uma mansão de Malibu esconde um milionário diamente que sustentaria terroristas. A questão é: seria Carina confiável? Plot Summary Após um encontro com Chuck, sua família e Morgan,Sarah retorna para o seu apartamento, onde ela é atacada por um intruso mascarado. Após uma curta e inconclusiva luta, seu oponente é revelado e se descobre que é sua velha amiga do DEA, que usa um nome falso, "Carina" (interpretada por Mini Anden)foi pedir a ajuda de Sarah, a uma recuperação de um diamante roubado para o DEA. Na manhã seguinte, Chuck se junta a Casey e Sarah, em uma reunião com seus superiores, e eles estão ordenados para ajudar Carina com a recuperação do diamante de Peyman Alahi, que eles acreditam que pretende utilizar para financiar operações de contrabando de drogas. Sarah introduz Carina para a sua equipe "apesar de Casey e Carina já estarem familiarizados". Carina é imediatamente curiosa sobre Chuck, mas Sarah desvia seu interesse. Antes que eles possam deixar o lugar, Morgan se apaixona por Carina. Mais tarde,Carina aborda Chuck na Buy More para interrogá-lo, mas ele foge dela quando Sarah chega. Sarah confronta Carina. Os quatro,Morgan,Chuck,Sarah e Carina passam a noite na casa de Chuck, onde Chuck deixa escapar que ele sabe sobre missões passadas de Carina. Ele recebe uma solicitação de suporte de fim de noite, enquanto trabalhava na chamada para o Nerd Herd e chega no local para descobrir que Carina falsificou a chamada para levá-lo longe de Sarah. Ela revela que só alguém com credenciais de segurança muito alta poderia ter visto o seu arquivo, e quando Chuck tenta desviar o seu questionamento Carina tenta seduzi-lo. Ela também revela que Sarah e Bryce estavam juntos antes . Chuck Wookie 2.jpg No dia seguinte, Chuck, Sarah e Carina infiltrado composto Alahi para reconhecimento, com flashes de Chuck para mapear seus sistemas de segurança. Eles se infiltram em abóbada onde o diamante é mantido, onde Alahi confronta-los. Sarah e Carina tirar proveito de sua paixão para aprender sobre a segurança em torno do diamante. Enquanto Sarah distrai Carina e Chuck dar uma olhada, e Chuck flashes em um sistema de segurança de alta tensão. Carina improvisa e usa um extintor de incêndio para remover com segurança o diamante, e foge para a praia. Carina joga com Chuck natureza confiante para fazer-se com o losango e deixá-los na praia, apesar de Chuck e Sarah são resgatados por Casey. Casey é enviado para recuperar o diamante de Carina, mas plantas, em Morgan, que chegou a seu hotel para vê-la. Ela é encurralado por Casey, mas facilmente seduz. Sarah chega para encontrá-lo de cueca e algemado à cama. Apesar de jogar jogos de vídeo com o Morgan, Chuck tropeça em que o diamante quando ele vai pegar um jogo fora de mochila Morgan. Ele pisca a gema e percebe que não é um diamante de drogas, mas está sendo usado para financiar os terroristas. Ele chama Sarah com a revelação, mas ela e Casey haviam sido capturados pelos Alahi, que exige o seu retorno. Carina quebra e tenta roubá-lo de volta, mas Chuck joga com a sua consciência para ajudá-lo a resgatar Sarah. Carina e Chuck enfrentar Alahi para organizar a troca no lobby, enquanto Casey cima confinamento escapa. Começa uma briga, e enquanto Sarah e Carina assumir Alahi e foge de seus homens Chuck com o diamante e se tranca no quarto e-mail. Ele rapidamente se trata de um pacote e, quando um dos capangas Alahi de interrupções, ameaça abandoná-lo na ranhura e-mail como ele não sabe onde estará indo. Casey chega e desativa o goon e Chuck acidentalmente cai o diamante. Beckman e Graham parabéns Equipe Bartowski e Carina em parar Alahi. Como o briefing termina um pacote é entregue para Graham, que contém o diamante. A equipe de Carina e dizem que suas despedidas, mas não antes de Carina tenta entrar para Chuck mais uma vez. Quando ele pergunta a ela porque, ela deixa ele dizendo que ela sempre vai atrás do que Sarah quer. Chuck tenta desviar o comentário, mas Carina diz-lhe que nem sequer sabe que Sarah ainda. Chuck depois traz pizza para o apartamento de Sarah para discutir seus problemas de confiança com Carina. Sarah sorri ao ver Chuck percebeu que ela não gosta de azeitonas (pegou-os fora dela pizza durante a cena de abertura com a família de Chuck, ea data-duplo com Morgan e Carina). Chuck diz que o fato de ela não gosta de azeitona é a única coisa que ele sabe sobre ela que é real. Ele pergunta se ela pode, pelo menos, dizer-lhe algo real sobre si mesma. como seu nome real ou quando ela cresceu menos, ou até mesmo seu nome do meio. Com cada um Chuck lhe pede, Sarah fica em silêncio. Desistindo, Chuck diz que está indo arrumar guardanapos. Como ele vai embora, Sarah sussurra "É Lisa. Meu nome é Lisa." Curiosidades * Na cena em que Sarah vai para o hotel para descobrir o que aconteceu com a Casey, ela usa um iPhone Apple para tirar uma foto. * Nós aprendemos que o nome do meio de Sarah é Lisa. * Imediatamente antes da luta no átrio do hotel Carina fala sueco, enquanto Sarah respostas em polonês. *A frase Carina fala em uma língua estrangeira é "Om jag slänger nycklarna till dig, kommer du tappa dem då?" que em sueco é "Se eu jogar as chaves, você vai deixá-los?" Sarah respoende em polaco: "Tylko jak rzucisz jak twoja mamusia", que é "Só se você jogá-la como sua mãe" Production details * Although Chuck's back is turned and he was presumably out of earshot when Sarah utters her real middle name, it is revealed that he did indeed hear her, as Sarah's real middle name is written on his elaborate Intersect chart first seen at the end of "Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon". * Just before the fight in the lobby, Carina and Sarah hold a short conversation. Carina's question is in Mini Anden's native Swedish. Sarah responds in Polish, which is Yvonne Strahovski's native language. Cast Regulars *Zachary Levi: Chuck Bartowski *Yvonne Strahovski: Sarah Walker *Joshua Gomez: Morgan Grimes *Sarah Lancaster: Ellie Bartowski *Adam Baldwin: John Casey Guest starring *Bonita Friedericy: General Beckman *Tony Todd: Graham *Mini Anden: Carina Miller *Ryan McPartlin: Captain Awesome Co-starring *Vik Sahay: Lester *Scott Krinsky: Jeff